


Kiss My Eyes And Lay Me To Sleep

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Kinky, Kissing, M/M, Painplay, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smoking, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any, whimpering</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss My Eyes And Lay Me To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icandrawamoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/gifts).



It was nearly midnight, and Jude was almost asleep when he heard a soft knock on his bedroom window. Already knowing who it was, he feels the tingles warming between his legs. “It’s open, Zero.” 

The window creaks softly as the bad boy steps in, and he looks exhausted from a long day, but there is also an unmistakable tinkle of desire sparkling in his beautiful eyes. He is rocking the leather jacket, and the scruff, and looking all sorts of sexy, and Jude wants to take his lover by the hand and lead him to the bed to lay him down and worship his beautiful body with kisses to chase away the tension he can see in Zero’s shoulders, but he doesn’t get the chance. 

The man enters the room, cigarette between his honey sweet lips, dragging in a slow curl of smoke and ash. 

“Scoot, baby boy.” He ordered, and Jude snuffled over to make room. Zero wraps himself around Jude, tucks the younger man under his arm and cuddles him, and Jude clings to him, soaking up the loving snuggles. 

Zero takes a hit of the cigarette, breathes in the nicotine goodness. He flicks away the ashes as his hand quickly begins to wander, slipping between the younger man’s thighs. He squeezes Jude through his boxers and feels the soft flesh twitch to life. He rubs Jude slowly, lazily, massages down to his balls and back up his beautiful cock as he takes a drag of the smoke and exhales. 

Jude gasps, arching his back as all the blood in his body pools between his thighs. Zero melts into the bed as he smokes, hand rubbing steadily over Jude’s manhood and through the cloth he can feel a damp spot as each touch graces the hard, hot flesh. He loves Jude’s dick, it’s the sexiest part of his gorgeous body, next to his soft, pink lips; perfect in length and girth, always twitching to life and hardening thick with the sensual caress of his touch. 

Pinching the ashy cigarette between his fingers, Zero leans in and their lips kiss, sweet and soft at first but soon Jude tilts his head and opens his mouth, welcoming his lover in. Zero’s tongue slides against his bottom lip and Jude can taste the ash and the sugary sweetness of strawberries on Zero’s lips; his lover must have enjoyed a sugary sweet Popsicle earlier, because Jude can taste the juices. 

He licks Zero’s lips, moaning as his boyfriend’s hand begins caressing firmly, rubbing faster and sending him to the edge of ecstasy. The flesh throbs, dribbling pre-cum sticky and wet and warm, soaking his boxers. Pleasure warming, it’s not long before Jude is begging to be fucked. 

Zero’s thick dick throbs between his legs, and he is hard up to bend Jude over and fuck him raw; he looks around for an ashtray, but there is not one. His beloved lover, who loves pain as much as he loves pleasure, offers him a solution and spread his legs in an invitation. Zero tightens his fingers into Jude’s hair, drags him in for a passionate, searing hot kiss as he pressed the smoldering cigarette to Jude’s soft, creamy thigh. 

The skin blisters red hot, and Jude moans as his skin burns, his pain kink screaming with pleasure. His body is shaking with pleasure-pain, and Zero swallows his lustful cries, smiling a filthy grin as he kisses his lover passionately. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/733508.html?thread=97029956#/t97029956)


End file.
